


comedy tragedy

by n__ikta



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Missing Scene, Other, Rape, Swearing, Tragedy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23609797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n__ikta/pseuds/n__ikta
Summary: жизнь артура – это не трагедия, а комедияодна сцена, которой не было и которая должна сделать из этого фильма комедию или антитрагедию по канону создателей жанра
Kudos: 1





	comedy tragedy

**Author's Note:**

> мы теряем все, что было создано предками, с этой воук калчер все перевернулось с ног на голову – в том числе сюжет самой знаменитой античной трагедии: «он трахнул свою мать и завалил отца»
> 
> все говорят о том, что чувствуют, потому что это стилизация под древнегреческую трагедию, а не современный сценарий

_И назвать счастливым [happy] можно, очевидно, лишь того,  
Кто достиг предела жизни, в ней несчастий не познав._

«Царь Эдип», Софокл

Сцена, перед задником опущен экран. На экране – Modern Times: Бродяга Чарли с повязкой на глазах делает круг за кругом на коньках по площадке. Площадка не огорожена, видно, что она находится на высоте нескольких этажей.

Пустая оркестровая яма. На сцене левее экрана – большой черный рояль, перед ним на табурете – пианист. Пианист, одетый во фрак, быстро и уверенно перебирает клавиши рояля.

**ПИАНИСТ**

Счастьем подсвети лицо  
Все следы печали скрой  
Пусть слеза застит глаза  
Нужно продолжать стараться  
Улыбайся и не плачь  
Стоит жизнь того, чтоб жить  
Сразу это ты поймешь  
Если только улыбнешься 

Артур спускается по коридору – он все еще слышит распевы пианиста у себя за спиной, в зале, – открывает дверь в туалет, заходит и закрывает ее за собой. Все такое белое, чистое белое – даже в Аркхэме, с его выложенными белой плиткой стенами, не было так бело, – отталкивая от себя эти мысли, не давая себе остановиться, он проходит к раковине, машинально тянется к крану, но сразу отдергивает руки. Боковым зрением он видит мужчину в темном костюме слева от себя, внутренне вздрагивает, скашивает глаза сильнее, чтобы разглядеть его, не поворачивая головы. Это другой. У него короткие светлые, нет, седые волосы. Артур, стараясь двигаться естественно, снимает фуражку, стряхивает ливрею, комкает ее и складывает в раковину. И остается стоять с растрепанными волосами, в старой фланелевой куртке цвета ржавых разводов на раковине у него дома. Мужчина слева отходит от раковины, смеряя его удивленным взглядом – Артур видит в зеркале, – но ничего не говорит. Выходит.

Тогда Артур поворачивается спиной к раковине, опирается на нее. Перед ним – два ряда белейших писсуаров, абсолютно белое и абсолютно пустое пространство – за исключением еще одного мужчины в темном, черном костюме, стоящего к нему боком и сосредоточенно смотрящего вниз, туда, где нижняя часть его тела наполовину скрыта писсуарами.  
Артур сглатывает. Это его отец – он смотрит на него, поражаясь, пытаясь осмыслить тот факт, что они похожи. Несмотря на то, что у его отца второй подбородок и залысины, которых пока нет у него. Несмотря на то, что у его отца строгий черный костюм, который очень его красит, белая сорочка и черный галстук, лакированные блестящие туфли – такие блестящие, что Артур видит их под закрытыми веками, – а во что одет он сам, он не вспомнит, пока на себя не посмотрит. Несмотря на то, что они с отцом выглядят как люди одного возраста. Артур заботится о своей матери, он тяжело работает, не жалеет себя, и его никто не жалеет, не заботится о нем – поэтому он выглядит старше своих лет. А об отце заботятся, следят за его самочувствием, за его внешним видом – поэтому он выглядит моложе.  
Они совсем не похожи. Но это его отец.

Артур слышит визг застегиваемой ширинки, шум воды, всасывающейся в трубу, стук ботинок по кафельному полу. Все происходящее так важно для него, настолько переполняет его эмоциями, что ему легче воспринимать это по частям. Он слышит, что отец остановился рядом с ним. Чувствует запах – одеколон и виски.

— Ты что здесь делаешь, парень? Тебе дать автограф?

Артур теряется и не может поднять глаза. Этого запаха и фразы – интонаций, голоса, которым она сказана, удивленного и как будто радостного голоса – достаточно, чтобы понять, что его отец мертвецки пьян.  
Артур не понимает, как он это понял. Да, Рэндалл и другие пару раз заявлялись на работу с похмелья. Но его мать ведет себя похоже, когда он будит ее, чтобы довести до постели – а она не пьет, ей просто бывает трудно проснуться. Он вспоминает еще, как шел однажды домой в широких клетчатых брюках – не было возможности переодеться после работы, – и возле одного из дешевых баров пьяный мужик грохнул ему в спину: «эй, сучка!». Вообще он не так часто видит пьяных людей – слышит чаще, через пенокартонные стены, но не видит. Но тем не менее сразу понимает: его отец еле связывает слова в предложения, потому что мертвецки пьян.

Он вспоминает прямую, будто аршин проглотившую Марту Уэйн в ложе рядом с отцом. Конечно – она боялась, что отец поведет себя глупо и скомпрометирует ее. 

— Что же ты молчишь? — насмешливо говорит ему отец – и прежде, чем Артур успевает ответить, продолжает почти что с нежностью: — Мальчик мой, я, кажется, знаю.  
Артур вздрагивает. _Он знает?_ И сам одергивает себя: _конечно, он знает,_ накануне Артур чуть не задушил его дворецкого, так хотел поговорить с отцом, было бы странно не ждать, что рано или поздно он снова будет искать возможность для разговора. _Мальчик мой._ Мама его так не называет.  
— Я глубоко тронут, – отец хихикает, как будто это шутка, и подходит ближе к нему. — Такое место… Это не случайно, я понимаю. Ты можешь мне не поверить, но мне жаль, что тебе приходится… проводить время… в других местах.  
Он говорит с паузами, выдыхая, и Артур чувствует тяжелый запах алкоголя. Это неприятно, он понимает, что смех может подступить в любой момент – поэтому собирается с силами и выпаливает:  
— Ничего страшного, я привык. Я не отниму у вас много времени…  
От этих слов отец заходится смехом.  
— С чего ты взял? Ты так уверен? Да ты меня недооцениваешь, малыш.  
Артур не понимает, почему он смеется, это же совсем не смешно. Да, он действительно невысоко оценивает Томаса Уэйна – он шел сюда, будучи почти уверен, что тот отмахнется и скажет охране его вывести, что их разговор не займет больше пары минут. Но вот они стоят рядом, и отец не удивлен, не злится и вроде бы рад его видеть. Вроде бы узнал его. Почему он смеется?

Вдруг его осеняет, это ощущение – как луч софита прямо ему на голову. Отец смеется, хотя не хочет смеяться. Как и он сам. Артур видел отца только на фотографиях и по телевизору – там его режут, выбирают лучшие куски. Конечно. Черт возьми, как он сразу не понял. У них одно и то же заболевание, оно наследственное. Отец смеется иначе, тише – но он публичный человек, наверняка он долго учился сдерживаться. Они так похожи, они так похожи, они так похожи. Почему мама не говорила ему об этом?

Отец подходит к нему вплотную, кладет одну большую горячую ладонь ему на плечо, пальцами другой прикасается к щеке. Артур застывает.  
— Смелый мальчик, — бормочет отец, сжимая в ладони рукав его фланелевой куртки. — Как это ты придумал. Вот бы сейчас никто не зашел. Что люди скажут…  
— Что они скажут? — скрипучим от волнения голосом говорит Артур. Ему неприятно – так же, как когда эти слова говорила мама. Он поднимает глаза, встречается взглядом с отцом.  
...Отец улыбается, и его глаза влажно блестят прямо напротив глаз Артура – когда он кладет обе ладони Артуру на плечи и сильно давит, заставляя его опуститься на колени.

Первую минуту Артур не понимает, что происходит. Пока его голова зажата между телом отца и белыми-белыми раковинами – ровно в выемке между двумя, – пока отец одной рукой удерживает его за плечо, а другой расстегивает ширинку. Он не понимает, когда отец достает еще не до конца отвердевший член и тычет им ему в щеку и в рот. Все пахнет спиртом и водой, Артур начинает всхлипывать, все еще не понимая. Его губы увлажняются от слез и жидкой слизи, которая течет из носа, и отец одним сильным движением загоняет член ему в рот.

Это сложно выносить. Артур давится, его горло сдавливает спазм. Пустой желудок не может вывернуть из себя ничего, кроме едкого сока. Во рту становится кисло. Артур смотрит на блестящую пряжку отцовского ремня – она слишком близко, чтобы он мог на ней сфокусироваться, но он заставляет себя воспринимать происходящее по частям, чтобы от эмоций у него не лопнула грудная клетка. У него начинает болеть затылок, плотно прижатый к твердой раковине. В глазах все плывет от слез, голова идет кругом. Он пытается, пытается понять – 

И осознание с грохотом сваливается ему на голову. В голове мелькают, как топорные монтажные склейки, фразы и картинки: «ты меня недооцениваешь» – и пряжка ремня, которая уже, кажется, вечность дергается у него перед носом; «проводить время в других местах» – и общественный туалет на углу улицы, на которой стоит его дом, куда он никогда не заходил, потому что знает, что там занимаются сексом с незнакомцами гомосексуалисты. _Мальчик мой, смелый мальчик, малыш_ – и еще несколько слов, которые вместе с парами спирта выдыхает человек, который прижимает голову Артура к своему паху, которые Артур старается не слышать.  
Томас Уэйн ничего не знает. Томас Уэйн – латентный гомосексуалист с проблемами с алкоголем, и одно тянет за собой другое. Он домогается мужчин, только когда напьется.

Он вспоминает прямую, будто аршин проглотившую Марту Уэйн в ложе.

Томас Уэйн с рычанием отодвигается от Артура, и тот сразу же чувствует, как саднят опустевший рот и потрескавшиеся углы губ. Уэйн приваливается к раковине. Артур слышит ритмичное шуршание ткани, шум воды из крана и хриплый стон. Когда вода перестает шуметь, он оседает на пол, аккуратно закрывает рот и молча смотрит на колени Томаса Уэйна.

Но почти сразу делает попытку подняться.  
— Пап… — начинает он, но, конечно, совершенно комическим образом ударяется головой об раковину и втягивает воздух носом, и трет затылок рукой.  
Томас Уэйн снова застегивает ширинку и смотрит на него с веселым удивлением, тяжело дыша.  
— Да ты у нас грязный ублюдок! — говорит он. — Что это за слова?  
Артур чувствует подступающий к горлу смех. Ему одновременно страшно и чудовищно грустно. Он на мгновение хочет, чтобы Томас Уэйн не был его отцом – чтобы оказалось, что мама соврала. Так ведь бывало!  
— Папа, это я, — говорит он. Ему нечего больше терять. — Я приходил вчера к вам с Мартой домой…  
Томас Уэйн меняется в лице, как будто ему что-то свалилось на голову. Он бледнеет, даже как будто трезвеет.  
— Господи, — говорит он, тяжело опираясь на раковину. И снова хихикает, как будто это смешно. И быстро продолжает: — Господи, что с тобой не так? Я не твой отец. Твоя мать усыновила тебя до того, как устроилась к нам работать. Я с ней никогда не спал. Она загремела в психушку, когда тебе и пяти лет не было. Она чокнутая.  
Артур теряется. Столько бессмысленного вранья – он не знает, с чего начать отвечать. После случившегося он, может, и рад был бы поверить, что Томас Уэйн не его отец – но теперь это совершенно невозможно. Слишком нелепо, неправдоподобно это звучит.  
— Но мы похожи… — выговаривает он, язык его не слушается. Он не уверен, что Уэйн его понял, поэтому повторяет: — Мы похожи.  
Томас Уэйн поворачивается к зеркалу, несколько секунд вглядывается в свое отражение – смотрит прямо на тебя.  
— Эй, [твое имя]! Ты подумай, какой идиот! Сам/а посмотри, мы вообще не похожи! — этот прием называется парабаса – слом четвертой стены в античной комедии, обращение к зрителю. Обычно, правда, обращается хор, а обращение не связано с основным сюжетом.  
Томас Уэйн хочет сказать что-то еще, но тут Артур начинает смеяться.  
Уэйн резко разворачивается к нему, смотрит в упор, хмурясь. Артур смеется, широко улыбаясь, у него опухшие губы, в углах рта видна засохшая слюна, лицо все еще мокрое от слез. Уэйн, кажется, только сейчас осознает, что все-таки произошло. Он вспыхивает.  
— Это смешно, да? Смешно тебе?!  
Артур мотает головой – и Томас Уэйн бьет его по лицу. Слизь под носом смешивается с кровью, у Артура алеют передние зубы.  
— Если я тебя еще раз увижу, — рявкает он, — там, где мой дом или где мой сын – убью! — он оборачивается к двери: — Охрана!

В коридоре слышен шум. Два охранника врываются в туалет, один из них останавливается на мгновение, присматривается к тому, что видит. Второй хватает Артура за плечо, заламывает ему руку. Первый подбегает, удерживает Артура с другой стороны. Вдвоем они утаскивают его из туалета.

Перед сценой появляется хор протестующих. Одни одеты в клоунские маски, у других загримированы лица. Они топают ногами и поют громко, почти кричат.

**ХОР ПРОТЕСТУЮЩИХ**

Гори в аду, над собой  
Я не дам смеяться!  
Томас Уэйн – мэр-фашист  
Смерть всем богатым!  
Клоун-мэр – наш кандидат  
Мы клоуны! Мы клоуны!  
Сам ты клоун, ебанат!  
Кто ходит в маске и плаще,  
Тот охуительный ваще!  
Не смей и не смейся!  
Смерть всем богатым!!

**_THE END_ **


End file.
